medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Customization
is a feature implemented heavily in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Each section changes the way the players gun performs. This system was primitive in Medal of Honor 2010, but has been drastically enhanced. Overview Players can change a variety of things for their weapon along with what ever country class they rank. Weapon Selection Players are allowed to pick the weapon that they choose, so long as they have that weapon unlocked for the specific country. Players are not confined to the default weapon as long as they continue to rank up. Optics Each Players Optics are different for the gun that they choose. Players have the option to choose four Optic types; *'High Power Dual Sights' *'High Power Sights' *'Low Power Dual Sights '- A Dual Scope that the player can toggle to side iron sights. *'Low Power Sights' - An Optic or Optic pair that gives the player enhanced zoom capabilities. *'Reflex Sights' - Optics that have very low zoom capabilities but come at slightly increased agility. *'Iron Sights' - Default sights for the selected weapon. No zoom but an increase in agility. Barrel Assembly Barrel Assembly lets the Player choose the type of attachment configuration that they desire. They are allowed the following; *'Close Quarters Barrel Assembly' - This configuration is for CQB type players. Granted an increase in agility *'Standard Barrel Assembly' - This configuration is the default type for the player's weapon. Assaulters are given a grenade launcher. *'Precision Barrel Assembly' - This configuration is for marksmen type players. Effective range for the weapon is increased, but agility is severely reduced. Muzzle Players are given two choices of Muzzle types; *'Silenced Muzzle' - A suppressor is attached to the barrel. Effective range reduced *'Standard Muzzle' - A muzzle break or flash hider attached to the weapon. Stealth is severely reduced. Receiver Group Players are given the option to change the type of stock available for the weapon. The types of Stocks are; *'Close Quarters Receiver Group' - Type of Stock that increases the players agility, effective range slightly reduced. Not available for the EBR or DD M4V1 *'Standard Receiver Group' - Effective Range slightly higher than CQ Receiver Group, lower agility. *'Precision Receiver Group' - Effective Range increased significantly, Agility lowered slightly further than Standard. Magazine Style This section lets the player change the magazine type for their weapon. Most options are only cosmetic, but Heavy Gunners have access to larger capacity ammo boxes (at the cost of mobility). Paint Jobs Players are given a vast option of weapon camouflages for their weapon. There are 73 camouflages possible to choose from; Sand *Grass - Camouflage with streaks and similar to grass. *Spetsnaz Jungle - A jungle type camouflage. *Grecko - A desert type camouflage. *Sand - A flat tan skin. *GROM Pixel - A woodland/desert type camouflage with pixels. *AOR1 - A desert camouflage with pixelated streaks. *Chocolate Chip - A desert camouflage with a flowing streak of brown and dots of black. *White Honeycomb - A whitish background with honeycombs. *Kangaroo - A purple/whitish tint with darker spots. *SASR Desert - A gray camouflage with spots of desert colors. *Flat Gray - A grayish green camouflage. *Sand Dune - A desert camouflage with streaks of tan and white. *Disruptive Brown - A splattered white background with gray and brown. *UDT - A greenish gray spot camouflage. *Combat Beige - Beige camouflage. *MoH Bowflage - A sandy type camouflage dedicated to the Medal of Honor series. Forest *Pine Needles Green - A greenish layered camouflage. *Spetsnaz Urban - A bleak camouflage with patches of dull yellow. *Green Mesh - Dull green standard camouflage pattern. *ODA - Flat brownish earthy color. *CADPAT - A digital green color pattern. *Green Grunge - A stringy pattern of duller and duller green. *AOR2 - A similar, but greener version of AOR1. *Zen Garden - A stringy pattern of light green. *DMP2 - A standard mix of green, brown, beige and black. *Flecktarn Green - A digital greenish fray of colors. *Grass Dunes - A light dull greenish yellow background with parts of darker green. *Green Spots - A flowing mix of darker and lighter green. *M90 Woodland - A layering of light to dark green in ascending order. *Swedish Flat - A flat green yellow background. *South African 2000 - A blend of dark red, teal, and dull blue. *Green Honeycomb - A greenish mix of hexagonal patterns into the camouflage. Earth *Brown String - A perpendicular pattern of dark and light brown centering. *Spetsnaz Red - A Red and Black mix with dull yellow. *Ten Tiger - A slash of dull yellow against a brown background. *Dark Grunge - A digital pattern of gray and dark gray. *SEAL Brown - Flat brown background. *Erbsent - Mix of dark blood red, duller and duller velvet, and hint of dull dark green. *Flat Brown -A light brown camouflage. *Desert Spots - A brown and dark green splash against a dullish tan background. *Digital Forrest Tiger - Slashes of light to dark green. *Jungle Path - Stripes of green to brown. *Black Spray - Mistily like smoke haze. *Safari - Centering triangle like shapes of gray, black, dull yellow and brown. *SAS Fatigue - bush-like stream of brown to green. *SAS Green - A flat dark brown camouflage. *Black and Tan - Blurred dull yellow against a black and brown background. Snow *Finnish Snow - Splotches of black against a white background. *Winter Grunge - A small dotted white background with darkening black colors. *Snow Cell - White background with ovals of black and gray. *GROM Snow Plum - White background with leopard like spots of dark gray. *Winter Sticks - A white background with fading gray at the bottom with sticks of black. *Flat White - Plain white camouflage. *Tiger Cell Winter - Slashes of black against a white background. Urban *Disruptive Gray - Pattern of grey curve and splashes against light gray background. *Sky - Flat purple background. *Light Gray - Flat gray. *Desert Spray - Blend of light brown and dull light yellow. *GROM Puma - Spots of gray against white, similar to Snow Plum. *Gray Tiger - marks of grey against a dull background. *Navy Tiger - Purplish version of Gray Tiger. *Pink -Dull hue of pink mixed with gray. *Gray Digital - Blend of digital colors of gray. *Flecktarn - Spots of orange, gray, green, and dull yellow. *Flecktarn Urban - gray scale version of Flecktarn, but inverted across. *Winter Night - Purple bluish spots. *Finnish Snow Night - A very detailed gray background blending into a streak of black with white strings across. *UDT Gray - Plain gray background. Special *No Camo - Blank, default skin for weapon. *Brazilian Lizard - Streaks of pinkish red against patches of dull and duller light gray green. *M90 Night - A brightly purple patch of darker to lighter camouflage. *Somalia - A gray and blue slash camoflauge specially unlocked using a code from watching a promo for the Zero Dark Thirty film. (here) Category:Gameplay Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Multiplayer